The present invention relates to a multiple switch, particularly for switching-on, switching-off, and/or switching-over for a motor vehicle or similar applications. More particularly, it relates to such a switch which is a roller-shaped contact roller which is under a spring pressure and has a roller contact surface which is liftable from neighboring contact surfaces by means of control paths and ramp devices and bringable in contact with the contact surfaces.
Such multiple switches which are used especially as switches for switching-on, switching-off and/or switching-over in power vehicles and the like must provide for a sufficient service life with high operational safety despite the fact that they are subjected to high stresses and loads under the action of high number of switchings on the one hand and atmospheric influences such as air moisture, dirtying and the like, on the other hand. This sufficient service life with high operational safety can be achieved only with a minimal possible contact wear or burning. Also, noise generation during the switching process is often disturbing.